Resurfacing Shadows
by PumpkinMoonJuice
Summary: When a particularly violent case is handed to Don it could become more personal then he possibly imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Deals with rape BUT there is nothing graphic and nothing actually written but this might make some people uncomfortable. If you don't like please don't read.  
**Authors Note:** Ok, so this is my first 'Numb3rs' fanfiction so I hope that it's ok. If anyone is inclined please review and any constructive criticism, it is always appreciated :-). Ok, Charlie lovers; Charlie is a big part of this story although he does not appear in the first few chapters. I put this as I know from experience that people's perceptions of a story are made on the first chapter and who appears. But there will be a lot of Charlie, a lot of Don and a lot of Larry.  
** Thanks:** I have to thank the wonderful ButtercupHarmony for beta'ing this and doing a fantastic job and for her transatlantic translations making these very American characters sound rather less British :-).  
** Disclaimer:** If I own these characters, apart from the ones I've obviously made up, I'm a goldfish with my very own little red bicycle.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Don stood in the conference room looking around at his assembled team. On the board behind him was a picture of a young man, short brown hair, badly beaten. He held in his hands, a whole pile of other pictures.

"Listen up. Meet Mitch Blain," he gestured to the photo on the board, "a sophomore at UCLA. He was raped and beaten yesterday evening by a man that appears to be making his way round the country."

Don moved closer to the board while still talking. Turning to the board he started pinning some of the other photos he was holding to it, listing the names of the men and the universities they attended as he did so.  
"Michael Louck" Another beaten face with brown hair, this time cropped short. "freshman, Arkansas State. Daniel Redmond," longer slightly wavy brown hair again badly beaten, "senior, Emory University Atlanta."

Don moved away from the board and threw the rest of the photos onto one of the tables. David, Megan and Colby all reached for the photos, still listening to their boss as he talked.

"Guys, the list of victims is long. All at college, all 18 – 22, all brown haired, all brutally raped and beaten. After far too many of these cases an FBI agent in Chicago, recently transferred from Seattle, recognised similarites between two rape victims, one in each state. He started some research. There have now been suspected victims found over the past 19 years." Everyone in the office looked sharply at Don. "You heard right, 19 years, think about how old you were 19 years ago and then process that this guy has been rapping young men, boys, for that long. However, no one has yet been able to find anything on the actual attacker. It appears that the perpetrator changes campuses after each attack, taking a few colleges from the bigger cities in each state before moving onto the next. And now he's moved to ours."

Don looked around his team and noticed the visible anger Colby's eyes. Looking around the room he saw the same thing reflected in every face there.  
"From a pattern that is becoming clearer as more cases are found, it looks like he's returning to colleges he attacked years earlier. These attacks appear to be happening in 10 year cycles. And if he's come to LA for now we have to assume the same to be true."  
Don moved to stand directly in front of the board and looked at his team.  
"I need all information on any rapes of brown haired students at any of the colleges in, and around, LA both past and present. There is still the possibility that Mr. Blain's attack has nothing to do with this case, is in fact just a coincidence, although I severally doubt it."

Don turned to Megan and David as they placed the photos they were holding back onto the table.  
"Megan, David, I want you two to go to the hospital and see if there's any information that Mitch can give you that he hasn't already given the police. Anything he's only just remembered, anything that he might not have thought was important before."  
Don then turned to Colby who sat a little straighter in his chair.  
"Everyone else, I want you searching every database we've got to find any old rape cases that match, focus on 10 years ago, possibly even 20. If he is hitting the same colleges 10 years after a previous attack there's a possibility we can find out where he's heading before he gets there. I'm sure I don't need to remind you all that this is a very serious case and we need to catch this bastard before he hurts anyone else. Ok, go."

David and Colby moved towards the door along with everyone else, leaving Don and Megan alone. David stopped at the door to look at Megan, she held up a finger to indicate she'd be one minute and then turned back to Don. Megan stared at her friend and boss as he looked down at the photos on the table.

"Are you ok?" Don looked up sharply, not realising that he wasn't alone. "I fine, I want to catch this guy and I want to catch him quickly."  
"We all do. Maybe we could get Charlie could help, maybe he could figure out…..hell I don't know, I barely understand what it is he does but it always seems to work." Don smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reaching his eyes.  
"I'd rather not get him involved in this."  
"But if he can help…."  
"He's a professor, what if it's one of his students next? I just don't want him involved if I can help it."  
"Ok, but think about this, if one of his students is attacked don't you think he'd be angry to know that maybe he could have helped before it got to that stage?"  
Don looked hard at Megan, knowing she was right. Finally he sighed.  
"Let's see how today goes and maybe I'll consider asking his help if we've not gotten anywhere. This is just…...these are vicious attacks, I'd just rather he not be involved with this."

Megan stood up from where she'd been sitting and walked to the door. She turned back to look at Don.  
"We'll catch him." She tried to reassure him, not too sure why she felt the need. The expression on Megan's face was so positive and determined when Don looked at her that he couldn't help but be caught up in her belief. They were going to catch him, and before he attacked anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Deals with rape BUT there is nothing graphic and nothing actually written but this might make some people uncomfortable. If you don't like please don't read.  
**Authors Note:** Ok, sorry this has taken so long, and unfortunately Chapter 4 may take a little longer. I've completely screwed up my back and shouldn't be sitting at the computer at all but wanted to get these out. Anyway, hope you enjoy them :-)  
** Thanks:** ButtercupHarmony for being a wonderful beta  
Chibi-Chi for some wonderfully useful feedback :-).   
** Disclaimer:** If I own these characters, apart from the ones I've obviously made up, I'm a goldfish with my very own little red bicycle.

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

Don sat at his desk going over one of the many files sitting on it. If only there was something to indicate who was attacking these boys, but like everyone before him he simply couldn't find any clue. The only obvious links between the victims, locations aside, were that they all had the same colour hair and the fact that none of them were going to be winning any awards for bodybuilding. All the men, boys really, were relatively slim and not particularly strong looking. Something about the idea that someone was out their choosing their victims simply because of their hair colour and slim build gave Don very little hope of being able to catch the attacker before he struck again.

Megan and David sat at their respective desks having returned quickly from the hospital. Mitch Blain was on too many painkillers to be coherent so they were going to head back later to see if he was more capable of talking then. For the time being they joined the rest of the team in their hunt for previous victims.

Megan had found a possible victim from 20 years ago; a student at USC. The file said he had reported an attack but that it had been quickly dismissed. She was surprised that she's found any files from that long ago. Megan knew that as uncommon as it was for men to report a rape now, it was almost unheard of 20 years ago. But it was definitely worth looking into more; if it was related, it would possibly give them the first attack. It also brought into question whether someone had recently been raped at USC and not reported it, something Megan made a mental note to look into soon.

David was on the phone ordering pizza as it looked like they were going to be stuck in the office for a while. He had just hung up when Colby rushed over to the desks, glanced very quickly at Don, then down to the files in his hands.  
"Ok, I've found three; two from UCLA and one from CalSci, all 10 years ago."  
"None from USC?" queried Megan.  
"Nope, sorry." Colby looked at her apologetically.  
"Doesn't mean there wasn't one, it might just have not been reported." Don reminded them.  
"But I thought that he didn't attack the same place twice in the same year?" David asked.  
"Well one of the UCLA ones turned out to be a violent boyfriend but I figured it might be worth a look at." Don nodded his approval.  
"Ok, UCLA 10 years ago, brown hair, slim build. He fits the profile and the time line."  
"What's his name?" Don had his hand out to take the file from Colby. He winced when he saw the photos of the victim. The attacker was definitely violent.  
"Jordan Selby, he was a sophomore in art history, he was 20."  
"Ok, we'll definitely need to talk to him. Who's the other case?"  
Colby didn't answer. He looked down at the file he was holding, sadness and anger warring for domination in his eyes.  
"Colby?" Megan spoke up looking at Colby questioningly. She didn't like this, a trained FBI agent didn't hesitate for no reason.

When Colby looked at him again Don could feel a cold hand rap itself around his intestines and squeeze.  
"Granger?"  
Colby looked away from his boss and, rather than saying anything, handed him the file. Don tentatively took the file from Colby's hand and looked at it as if it was going to bite him. He felt ridiculous, but for some reason he didn't want to open it. It was his spidey sense, something he'd learnt to trust throughout his years on the job. Pushing the feeling to one side, it was only a file what harm could it do, he opened the folder.

Megan and David noticed the look of fear, sadness and anger that ran across Don's face as he read the paper inside. From their colleague's reaction both agents unwillingly formed an idea of what was in the file. Neither was willing to make that jump to a conclusion they desperately wished to be wrong.  
"Don?" Megan spoke softly to bring his attention back to them.  
Don looked up from the paper and straight into Megan's eyes, then looked back down and read straight off the paper, voice emotionless.  
"Charles Eppes, 19 years old, a PhD student. Reported the attack a week after it happened at the urging of a professor, Dr. Larry Fleinhardt." Don put the paper down on the desk. He calmly stood up and walked away from the rest of his team.

Colby made a move to go after him but Megan's hand on his shoulder stopped him. She reached over the desk and picked up the file. She closed it so that nobody walking past could see what was in it. She personally didn't want to look at it and she refused to let any passer by see it. She felt they owed Charlie that.

There was a loud thump as David slammed his fist onto the table. He looked at Megan and Colby, both who looked like they wanted to either cry or punch someone. "We are going to find this bastard. We are going to stop Don from killing him, as much as we want to help him. We are going to help them both get through this." With that he walked off to privately mourn for the pain of his two friends; one somewhere in the building, and one who's life they were shortly about to turn upside down by dragging up a past none of them had known about.

Megan and Colby watched David go. They sat there silently until Colby broke the silence.  
"God, is one of us going to have to interview the WhizKid 'cause I don't think I can do that?" Colby looked at Megan for an answer and saw that she was having just as hard a time processing the information as he was. Maybe, like himself, she just didn't want to. Megan turned to the big man.  
"I think we need to get back to these other files and see what Don wishes to do when he comes back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Deals with rape BUT there is nothing graphic and nothing actually written but this might make some people uncomfortable. If you don't like please don't read.  
**Authors Note:** Ok, so the same goes here as in the last chapter.  
** Thanks:** ButtercupHarmony for being a wonderful beta.  
** Disclaimer:** If I own these characters, apart from the ones I've obviously made up, I'm a goldfish with my very own little red bicycle.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Don knelt on the floor, arms resting on the toilet seat, head resting on arms. Having just lost the little food he'd eaten for breakfast he was reduced to dry heaves. Part of him didn't want to stop throwing up because it gave him something to think about, to concentrate on. Without that he was going to have to think about what he'd just learned. He dropped off of his knees and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Thought's he didn't want, thought's he'd never considered, were suddenly unavoidable. His imagination started playing out scenarios of what Charlie might have gone through, like films on a projection reel. The action always started different, the result was always the same. 

With the confusion and horror came the anger; anger at the person who had violated his little brother; anger at Larry for being the person to comfort Charlie when it should have been him; anger at Charlie for not telling him; mostly anger at himself for not being there to stop it from happening in the first place. God damn it Charlie was supposed to come to Don with his problems, not his teacher.

Knowing that his anger was partially being directed at the wrong people Don took a deep breath and began to stand up. If he thought about it logically Don was more grateful to Larry than he ever thought he would be. He didn't know how but the man had gotten Charlie to not only admit to him what had happened, but also got him to go to the police. The police! How the hell had this not come up when the NSA had checked Charlie's record before giving him the highest security clearance? It must have. How had it not gotten out before now?

Don moved over to the sink, wetted his hands and washed his face. He had not cried; he wanted to cry, felt like he should, but he had not. 19, Charlie was 19 when it had happened!!! All that innocence lost. Don knew he should not be angry at Charlie; nothing in this was his fault. But how could Charlie not tell him? Did Dad know? Did Mom? Had he been carrying this all these years and never told anyone apart from the police and Larry? How had he gotten over it? Had he gotten over it?

Don shook his head. He looked at himself in the mirror, not particularly liking what he saw looking back. He looked like he'd aged about 10 years in the past half hour. He had to go and talk to his brother. Whether Don had wanted it or not, Charlie was now fully involved in this case.

"Pull yourself together Eppes!" Don told his reflection. He knew that if he was going to talk to Charlie he needed to leave the angry big brother in this toilet; he couldn't risk Charlie believing that some of that anger was directed at him. Ignoring the instinctual reaction of throwing up, Don knew this recent piece of information hadn't really hit him yet. He knew it was going to, he just hoped he was in the privacy of his own home before he started breaking things. He hoped he was very, very drunk when the realisation that he had let his brother down, that he had failed to protect Charlie, hit him. Because that's what had happened, Don believed it with all his heart. He had purposefully walked away from his family, especially his brother, and this had been the result.

Don gave himself one last look in the mirror, this time his reflection carried a vague look of disgust. Putting on the façade he had learnt to use when dealing with the extremely tough cases he started to make the trip back to his desk and his jacket, before heading to the car park. His movements were slower than usual. He wanted to see his brother; he had to prove to himself that Charlie really was ok. It didn't matter that his logical mind, the one that remembered sitting enjoying a meal with his family the previous night, knew this to be the case. But as much as he wanted this, he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do less. Not only had he failed to protect Charlie the first time round, now he was going to be the one to bring this nightmare back into his little brother's life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Deals with rape BUT there is nothing graphic and nothing actually written but this might make some people uncomfortable. If you don't like please don't read.  
**Authors Note:** Ok, so here's Chapter 4. Huge thanks to everyone who wrote such lovely reviews, they really gave me the impetus to write more. And the constructive criticism is, as always, totally welcome, we learn from others :-). I can see this story being a lot longer than planned as this was supposed to be the very beginning of chapter3 and, well, look how that turned out. Oh well, I'll try not to drag it out too much but I can't promise anything, after years of script writing (which I adore) I'm loving writing character thoughts. Anyway, on with the show.  
Stealthy290 - I had completely forgotten that car park parking lot, but look at me with my 'trash can' :-).  
**Thanks:** ButtercupHarmony for being a wonderful beta.  
**Disclaimer:** If I own these characters, apart from Ryan who's mine, I'm a goldfish with my very own little red bicycle.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Charlie sat in his office holding a one on one tutorial with a student of his. Knowing that he had spent possibly more time with Ryan than any of his other students he was dismayed to see that the boy still didn't understand what he was saying. But Ryan was a good kid who just found it hard to grasp some of the more complicated algorithms Charlie was currently teaching, and therefore Charlie didn't mind the extra effort.

Charlie watched as a look of confusion passed over the young man's face as he tried to understand his professor's most recent explanation. And looking across his desk at Ryan, the thought crossed his mind that if the boy failed this class it wouldn't be for lack of trying, on either of their parts.

Charlie decided that it was probably better to end the tutorial here. He knew that no matter what else he said today, Ryan simply wasn't going to take it in. Why waste either of their time when they could come back to it tomorrow refreshed and maybe with a little more luck. However, before Charlie got to vocalise this feeling there was a knock at his door.

The door was closed as Charlie had thought that Ryan might appreciate slightly more privacy during his tutorial. This however left him with no idea of who was on the other side, something he usually tried to avoid by keeping the door open at all times, even if just a tiny amount.

"It's open." Charlie called out. As the door opened he focused his attention back on Ryan, ignoring whoever was coming in. "How about another tutorial same time tomorrow? I think we could both do with a break anyway don't you?" He said with a smile, lessening the harshness of the comment.

Ryan grinned at his professor; he was aware that many others would have already given up on him but Professor Eppes simply refused to do so. He kept on believing that Ryan would eventually understand enough to pass the class, something Ryan was eternally grateful for. The student collected up his books and stood up.

"Thanks professor. See you tomorrow." Ryan left the office, nodding at Don who had quietly entered the room as he passed him on his way out.

Charlie watched Ryan as he left his office before turning his attention to Don. He smiled at his brother.

"Hey Don, you need help with a case?"

Expecting some retort about how Don didn't need a case to come visit his brother he was surprised when Don didn't reply, choosing instead to start pacing around the small room.

"Don?"

Not knowing what to say, where to start, Don reverted to FBI mode and let his professional side take over.

"We've got a new case, a serial rapist." Don stopped, not wanting to go any further. Professional side be damned he simply couldn't treat this as he would any other case.

Charlie noticed his brother's hesitation and used to opportunity to get up from his desk and move round to the front to rest against the edge. He looked closely at the older man who was still pacing round the room. Don hadn't once looked at him since he entered. Charlie decided he needed to bring Don back to the conversation.

"I'm going to need more data if I'm going to start an equation." Saying this Charlie grabbed paper and pencil from the desk ready to note anything of importance, giving Don a visual sign that he was listening.

Don stopped and looked at his brother, unnerving Charlie slightly, before looking away and resuming his pacing.

"The attacker is targeting young males, all college students." Charlie started to scribble down ideas onto the paper. "18-22 years old, all with brown hair." Don stopped speaking and pacing, pausing in front of the window. Charlie didn't look up from his writing.

"It would be helpful to see the files; there may be something you're not seeing." Don nodded his head but didn't look at Charlie. Instead he looked out the window, watching the students outside yet seeing nothing. When he spoke next the quietness of his voice caused Charlie to look at him.

"There's something different about this case Charlie." Charlie looked at his brother's profile questioningly. "It appears these attacks have been going on for a long time, the earliest we've found with the same MO was 20 years ago."

"And no one's been caught before now?" Charlie questioned incredulously.

Don finally turned to look at his little brother and Charlie saw the sadness on Don's face. This was quickly replaced with a blank look, a look that Charlie could read as well, if not better, than the sadness that preceded it. Charlie recognised this look as the one Don wore when he didn't want anyone to know his feelings. This lack of emotion coming from his brother didn't feel, to Charlie, like the usual impersonal air that Don applied to his job for the sake of his sanity. It felt different but he didn't know why.

When Don finally spoke he didn't answer Charlie's question, instead carrying on as if it hadn't even been asked.

"Because of this we've had to search for old cases with similar MO's." Don looked closely at Charlie to gage his reaction. All he saw was Charlie's concern for him. He carried on, still looking directly into Charlie eyes. He needed to see what Charlie was thinking, needed to know when he could stop talking. "He appears to be attacking the same colleges every 10 years, so we've focused on attacks in that time frame." In his mind Don was begging for Charlie to understand what he was saying, please god don't make him have to say it.

Charlie didn't know if he was being deliberately obtuse or genuinely had no idea what his brother was trying to get at, but he simply didn't understand. He knew Don wanted him to understand something without having to saying it, but he didn't know what. He'd only just heard about this case, how could he possibly know what Don was trying to say? Did he know one of the victims? Was it a student? Did Don think he was holding back some information that could be useful?

Don sighed; he could see that Charlie just didn't get what he was trying to say. Maybe the file had been wrong. Maybe there was another Charles Eppes out there who had known Larry and had been at the university the same time as his brother. If that were the case there would be no reason for Charlie to know what he was getting at. The chances of that were, well, maybe he should get Charlie to tell him those odds. Charlie could, and then they'd laugh about the confusion and everything would be ok, everything would be as it were before. Don just wanted it to be as before; he didn't want to know about this. But then, if Charlie had been raped, his not knowing would still not change that. It was selfish for Don to want to be in the dark again. Anyway, it didn't matter what Don wanted, the past was the past and there was nothing that could change that. He needed to find out for sure what had happened.

Don spoke very slowly, as if to a child.

"Brown haired, male students have been raped all over the country in 10 year cycles. The rapist has just attacked LA so we've been looking at rape victims from 10 years ago….."

Don never got to finish his sentence as Charlie's face suddenly changed. The look of horror, fear and shock that passed over his brother's face made Don move towards him to offer support. Charlie quickly moved away from Don's outstretched hand, putting his desk between him and his brother. His breathing became heavier as the air became harder to take in. The room was getting smaller and hotter.

"You know!" It wasn't a question. Charlie looked up at his brother, his words barely coming out in his struggle to get enough air. Don nodded at the younger man. He was becoming concerned that Charlie was about to have a fully fledged panic attack.

"Charlie you need to breath." Charlie just continued to look at him. His face had turned a sickly white.

"I'm going to be sick." And with that Charlie dropped to the floor, head over his trash can, and proceeded to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **The same as every chapter, this deals with rape BUT there is nothing graphic and nothing actually written but this might make some people uncomfortable. If you don't like please don't read. Also, I'm becoming more aware of some swear words slipping in so just watch out. Although if you're dealing with the subject matter I'm guessing that's not a huge problem.  
**Authors Note:** So sorry this has taken me this long. It's been kinda hectic and this was just harder to write. I find Charlie a lot harder to write than Don. I hope all the Brits and anyone else who celebrated it had a fab bonfire night, I know I'm still trying to get the smell of smoke out of my coat. Anyway, here chapter 5 is, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I have been warned that some of the sentences are rather long. It's a style choice, and I can tell you now that it's going to stay this way, I really am sorry if this is a problem :-S.  
**Thanks:** ButtercupHarmony for being a wonderful beta.  
Chibi-Chi for taking a look at it :-).  
merryv and stealthy290 for your continued reviews and support, they mean a lot :-).  
**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine, they're just too pretty to not want around, but alas they are not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Charlie barely noticed the hand on his back, but he did notice the one holding the hair out of his face. He wondered if he'd ever felt more like a girl than he did in that moment? He realised that there had been times in the past when that's exactly what he'd felt, after all hadn't it been his belief for a long time that only girls would be attacked that way; but with his big brother holding his hair out of his face while he puked the thought once again took on a new meaning. It was a strange thought to have at a time like this. There were many things that should have been crossing his mind, but not that one. Now that he thought about it, not this one either.

Charlie started to calculate how many random thoughts a person could have in the amount of time it took to throw up. Stop it!!!! He had to get a hold of himself. These thoughts were not the way to prove that he had coped with the situation; that it was truly in the past. Charlie needed to prove to Don, and to himself, that it was the past. He had to believe that one thing otherwise he'd never get through this again.

When Don had seen Charlie drop to the floor and then heard the sounds of him loosing his lunch, he quickly moved to the door, shutting it, before going over to his brother and holding back his hair. It had never occurred to him before that Charlie's hair would cause the same problems when being sick as a girl's did. He'd held back many a girl's hair at college when alcohol had been the cause of puking. He'd discovered it to be a surprisingly good way to pull as it apparently showed his sensitive side. Shut up!!! This was a stupid train of thought, and considering what his brother must be thinking, very insensitive. God how could something as small as good ways to get laid fill his head at a time like this? Focus on Charlie damn it!!!!

Eventually Charlie stopped throwing up, he sat on the floor, his back against the wall. He didn't look at his brother, choosing instead to close his eyes. He wasn't ready to see the look of disgust he knew would be there. He needed Larry, hell, contacting his psychiatrist would be a good idea at this point. This was, he realised with surprise, pretty close to how he imagined Don would find out. He had always worried that somewhere in an investigation his brother would stumble upon that report from 10 years ago. That he'd read in a formal report about the rape. His rape! It still felt weird to say, but he was ok with that. He had realised a few years ago that it would always be strange to say in association with himself, but at last he could. It had taken him a long time to be able to say that word, to say he'd been raped, but he could. He just didn't want to have to, not to his brother.

Don stood up and walked to the desk where Charlie had a bottle of water. He picked the bottle up and handed it down to the man sitting on the floor. As Charlie still had his eyes closed he gently tapped the bottle on his arm. Charlie briefly opened his eyes still not looking up at his brother, saw the bottle and took it gratefully.

Don sat down on the floor, he knew he was going to have to ask Charlie some difficult questions and didn't want to be towering over him during what he knew was going to be a tough conversation, possibly the toughest they'd ever had. Don didn't say anything; he waited for Charlie to give some kind of signal that he was ready to talk. They sat there in silence for several minutes, the time feeling much longer to Don. Finally Charlie opened his eyes and looked at the older man. He could see what Don was doing and gave a very small nod of his head to signal that Don should speak.

Now that Don had permission to speak he honestly didn't know what to say. All the question's that he'd had going through in his head suddenly deserted him. He couldn't think of a single thing to say. What the hell should he say!!! The thought that he would one day have to talk to his brother about this hadn't occurred to him. If he'd had a sister the thought would have probably hit his radar at some time, but having only a younger brother it hadn't even crossed his mind. Sure he'd worried about Charlie being attacked in some way; there'd always been the possibility, that due to his genius, someone might consider him a good target for kidnapping. Don could still vividly remember the conversation his parents had with him about this when he was little, and it was still something he considered a very possible threat. But he'd prepared for it, as much as one could. This!!! At this his brain had gone blank. Eventually Don asked the only question he could think of.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie wasn't at all surprised when this was the first question Don asked, it was, after all, the exact question he'd have asked if their positions were reversed. It was his main thought when anything from those years they were separated reappeared in their lives. It was also the question he least wanted to answer; the one he wasn't sure he even had an answer to.

It may not have been the question Don had meant to ask first, but now it was out there he wanted an answer. It was the one thing that he just couldn't understand. He knew that at the time of the attack, he couldn't say that other word, they weren't close but he thought that had changed. Even still the distance, physical and emotional as it was, shouldn't have mattered. He was Charlie's older brother he should have known, should have been told. He should have been there!!!

"I didn't tell anyone." Charlie found his voice to be far weaker than he'd hoped for; so much for proving he was over it.

"You told Larry." The comment, the pettiness of it, came out before he could stop it. This was not how Don planned this conversation going, he needed to get his emotions under control.

"I didn't mean that, that was wrong of me." He quickly tried to reassure the younger man.

"I didn't tell Larry." Spoken as quietly as it was, it almost went unheard, almost but not quite.

"What?" asked a very shocked Don.

"I didn't tell Larry." spoken louder this time. Charlie again closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"But the file said that he…"

"He did. But I didn't tell him."

"I don't understand?"

Charlie opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. Don looked genuinely confused. After all, he only had the details that were in the file.

Charlie had seen the file once, when he was being asked to consult on that first project for the NSA. They had done a full background check and had found the report. They'd looked into it, specifically checking his psych history. If there's one thing he'd learnt working with Don it was that an unstable consultant was not a useful consultant. The NSA agents hadn't meant for him to see the actual file but during one of his many interviews something had come up and they'd left him in the office alone with it. Sure there were other papers about him there, but that was the one he was drawn to. He couldn't help himself; he had to look in it. He had found it hard to forget. He'd never seen the pictures of himself taken for the police report before. That was probably the hardest thing to accept; the proof of what had happened still there on record, for anyone to see.

When Charlie started talking he looked directly at his brother; he wanted Don to see that he could do this, that he wasn't completely damaged by the event. He wanted to prove to Don that he was strong enough to cope with what he knew was coming, even if he wasn't sure of it himself.

"I didn't tell Larry. After it happened, I went to all of my classes as usual. I wasn't really thinking about anything, I really didn't deal with it that well, as you can probably guess from how you've seen me deal with other things." Charlie was going for humour, something Don obviously wasn't ready for as he didn't even acknowledge it. The younger man decided that telling the bare facts was probably the only way they either of then were going to get through this so decided to move straight on.

"No one asked about the bruises. It's just not really something you bring up with someone in your class if you're not friends with them, and I didn't have many friends. Some teachers asked but I told them that I'd been mugged. Larry, well, Professor Fleinhardt at that time, didn't say anything….nothing. About a week later he asked me to stay behind after class. I really thought I'd been acting the same as always, but he said he'd noticed a difference. He told me that he'd once had a female student who'd been raped, said I was acting the same as she did. He asked me if I'd been to the hospital or the police. I tried to tell him that it hadn't happened but he wouldn't believe me. He told me that the girl hadn't gotten help, had insisted she was fine, and then she'd killed herself. He told me that he didn't want me to do that and asked me to let him help me. I was too tired to refuse; you know I don't think I'd slept at all in that week. Anyway he took me to the hospital and they called the police. He stayed the whole time; that surprised me. He eventually got me to see a psychiatrist, even found a good one for me; he's helped all the way. But I didn't tell him."

"Oh Charlie!" Don sighed. He was never going to be able to repay Larry for what he'd done for his brother. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"You wouldn't have known even if you were. As I said I didn't tell anyone and that includes mom and dad."

Don was shocked by that. He had assumed that at least one of their parents had known, probably their mother. And to think that he had believed Charlie wasn't good at keeping secrets!!! How wrong could he have been? Suddenly he had a thought, one he didn't like in the least.

"Charlie, how could you have let me drag you into helping with those rape cases?" If he'd known he'd have never let Charlie anywhere near those cases. God it must have been like reliving it. Stupid, stupid idiot!!! He could have totally screwed up Charlie's mental health without even knowing it.

Charlie wanted to assuage the guilt he knew his brother was currently feeling. It was his choice to work on those cases and he knew it would have been his fault, and his fault alone, if he'd gotten too involved.

"You didn't drag me into anything. If you remember it was a rape case that I talked you into letting me help with first."

"But how can you…"

"It was a long time ago and no I'm not over it, I'll probably never be over it, but I can work around it. Working on those cases has helped me work through the fact that HE was never caught. That's why I help, and that's why I'm going to help with this one."

"I really don't think that would be…"

"I need to help Don, if I can help catch HIM I want to. I couldn't before, I can now. You can't take that from me I won't let you."

"Charlie…"

"If you want to help me Don this is the way. Let me help catch him."

Don stared at Charlie, a look of pride on his face.

"Look, you know that officially you can't go anywhere near this case don't you?"

Charlie looked down at the floor, the determination dying from his eyes. Don couldn't bear to see that happen.

"Even unofficially I'm very much against it……but if you were to perhaps think of an equation that could help us, it would be stupid, negligent even, to ignore it."

The light in Charlie's eyes reappeared as he looked, gratefully, back up at his brother.

Don stood up and walked around the desk.

"I still hate that you didn't tell me." The look of sorrow and anger had reappeared on his face.

"I just didn't want people to know, I didn't want to be looked at the way you're looking at me now. I'm not like that girl, I didn't try and kill myself; although I won't lie and say there weren't times when it didn't look like a good idea, but I didn't."

No matter what expression had been on his face before Don knew that his look now contained more fear than he'd like; the mention of your little brother even thinking about suicide had a tendency to do that to people. But before? What did it look like before? He was sure there was no pity there; he didn't pity Charlie so how could that be it? Maybe it was the anger, all day he'd had anger signposted all over his face. Charlie sighed.

"I'm not going to apologise for not telling you. I did what I needed to get through. And you can't honestly say that you'd have told me if the situation were reversed."

"But you're my little brother; I'm supposed to protect you."

"And you do, all the time, but sometimes I need to protect myself."

Don looked at the mathematician, trying to understanding his view point. It was his turn to sigh.

"When did you become so smart?"

"I'm a genius Don, has no one ever told you that?" A small grin appeared on Charlie's face. He was emotionally exhausted but knew it was only starting.

The brothers looked at each other, Don trying to understand his brother's feelings, Charlie trying to get his mind around the idea that Don finally knew. Charlie's mind started going through the information he would need to make a good equation. He had to work proactively on this case, even if it was unofficially; it was the only way he would survive. A thought crossed his mind.

Don saw realisation setting on Charlie's face.

"You're going to want to interview me as a victim aren't you? To go over my recollections of the rape." Don had to stop the physical flinch when Charlie said the word, instead just nodding.

"We should probably do this in the office?" Don was trying to make this as easy for Charlie as possible, and that meant as professional as possible.

Charlie picked himself off of the floor and started moving around his office collecting some things he would need throughout the day.

"I need to get someone to cover my classes, I'll speak to Amita."

"We can do this after work if you want?"

"I'd rather get it over with if that's ok?"

"That's cool. Listen, Megan wants me to give something to Larry so how about you go see Amita and I'll see him and we'll meet at the car?" Charlie grinned at the idea of Don passing messages between Megan and Larry like a high school kid. He doubted that was the actual reason Don wanted to see his friend but still, it made him smile.

"Sure. Oh, and for the future Don, being the elder doesn't give you the monopoly on wanting to protect your brother."

Don held the door for the younger man and they walked into the corridor. He definitely had some things to talk about with the physicist, and he wasn't totally lying when he said it had to do with Megan, he just wasn't telling the whole truth. God he hated this day and he, like Charlie, knew it was just getting started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **The same as every chapter, this deals with rape BUT there is nothing graphic and nothing actually written but this might make some people uncomfortable. If you don't like please don't read.  
**Authors Note:** Ok, so I'm being about as speedy as a turtle with this story. I do apologise for that. Most of the slowness was down to my simply forgetting to sit down and write it, I've been trying to focus on a screenplay I'm working on, but there has also been a few mishaps with certain problematic computers and immune systems; you can tell it's finally reached winter in the UK as everyone is now ill. I hope all you Americans had a fun Thanksgiving and didn't stuff yourselves too much, after all, not too long till it all happens again with Christmas. Oh, is anyone else having any problems with uploading documents onto here? Anyway, here is, a rather short chapter and I really will try to get the next one up sooner.  
**Thanks:** ButtercupHarmony for once again being a wonderful beta.  
To everyone for waiting around for this as it's taken me WAY too long. And for all the wonderful reviews, they really are great to read and I do try and take on board any suggestions to improve the writing :-).  
**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine, they're just too pretty to not want around, but alas they are not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 6**

Don knocked on the door to Larry's office. For the first time since he found out about Charlie's attack he wasn't nervous. Don wondered if he'd used up all of his strength already, and if so how was he going to be any use to anyone; on the other hand, maybe he had gone into shock. Either way Don didn't feel nervous about this conversation, he didn't really feel anything; the shock was beginning to look ore and more likely. Maybe he should be preparing what he was going to say but Larry was a grown man, a highly intelligent if slightly weird grown man and he just didn't have the strength, or desire, to draw this out any longer than was necessary.

When he heard the call for him to enter Don opened the door and made his way in. Larry sat at his desk in a parallel of Charlie's earlier position. Don noticed that the student that sat on the other side of Larry's desk looked more than slightly grateful for the interruption. Knowing that he himself understood even less of Larry's subject than he did of Charlie's, he felt for the kid. 

"Ah Don! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?"  
"Hey Larry. Can I have a word with you please?"  
"You can have several. But if you wouldn't mind waiting outside for just a second I'll be right with you."  
Don nodded at the shorter man and stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes Larry exited his office and, as Don had done, shut the door.  
"I've left Melissa with some problems to think on so we have a few minutes before I need to get back. As I'm sure Charles has made you aware that we've come once again to the season of trying to get the students up to exam standards."

After the conversation he'd just had with Charlie and knowing the day he still had to come, Don wasn't in the mood for small talk and didn't answer. In stead he ushered Larry into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. He seemed to be closing a lot of doors today, he really hoped that didn't turn into a metaphor and bite him in the ass.

Larry looked at his friend's older brother. He was aware of the fact that Don hadn't replied to his statement decided to move straight on with the conversation.  
"From the expression on your face and your reticence to talk I'm assuming this isn't a social call and therefore I must ask the question of what I can do for you Don?"

Don looked Larry in the eye. This was the man who had helped Charlie through what had to be the toughest time in his life. Don didn't have the time or energy to sugar coat what he was about to say, and he wasn't sure that Larry would have the inclination hear it either.  
"The man who raped Charlie is back in LA and we believe he's going to strike again."

Larry staggered back slightly with the shock of what he was hearing. He hadn't known what he expected Don to say but that hadn't even been on the list of possibilities. He realised that Charles' rape had probably been the start of their friendship, something he wouldn't wish to loose for the word, but as he had become closer to the younger man he had wished more and more that it could have started differently. He began to worry and the damage this could do to his young friend. He also began to go through a list of the people in Charles' life that this might affect, he found the list to be longer than it had been before, and full of people who he himself had grown to care about very much.  
"Excuse me?"

Don decided that perhaps he'd been a little too abrupt and decided to explain, even if only briefly, what had happened. He really shouldn't have started the conversation like that, that wasn't fair. Maybe his earlier feelings of anger at Larry had accidentally popped out? Ok, now he was thinking too much like Megan. He really didn't want to analyse this situation; however the opposite meant feeling it, something he appeared to be unable to do at this time.  
"Look I'm sorry I'm being so blunt but it's been a tough day and it's only 3:00pm. To shorten a long story we've caught a case concerning a man who's been raping young men at colleges around the country for the past 20 years. We believe him to be the man who raped Charlie and yes we all know about that."

There was silence as Larry started pacing around the room. Eventually he stopped moving and spoke.  
"Does Charles know about this?" Larry, arms hugging himself, looked at Don; worry clear on his face.  
"Yes."  
"Oh dear."  
Larry resumed his pacing. It was beginning to make Don dizzy. He decided to get to his reason for being here.  
"Look, Larry, I'm going to need your help supporting Charlie through this. He trusted you before so I'm going to assume he'll trust you again."  
"Of course, if there's anything I can…"  
"And Megan, she's going to need some support too, as much as she's probably not going to admit it."  
"Naturally. You have my full support on this, for whatever it's needed."

Don looked closely at Larry who was trying to look reassuring for Don. He felt like a small amount of the burden he'd been feeling had been lifted off of his shoulders. It had been, in a way, hard for him to come to Larry for help. After all, hadn't he just been feeling hurt that Larry had been there the first time round when he hadn't? Luckily he had realised that if Charlie felt comfortable with Larry in a way he didn't with Don, that Charlie should be allowed that. He would have to deal with his own feelings later. For now he just had to get Charlie through this. Of course, he hoped that Charlie would come to him and not Larry; but he just wasn't willing to risk it.

"That's good to know. Look, I've got to go, I just needed to……..I needed to know that there was somebody not on the case who would be there for Charlie."

Larry nodded at this. He agreed with Don that there should be someone who was going to be there purely for Charles's mental health and not for the good of the case. But he wasn't overly sure that Don should be on the case; that any of them should for that matter. He knew that all the agents had become close to the mathematician and he didn't feel it was right for them to be put in this situation, surely they wouldn't think clearly with these emotional ties. Oh well, these were not his affairs. Being there to support his loved ones was.

Don turned away from Larry and to the door but didn't move."Thank you….. for helping Charlie before I mean. I don't think I can repay you for that."  
"You'll never have to." Don nodded his head slightly and started to leave the classroom. He had made it to the door when Larry called to him.  
"Don!" Don stopped but once again didn't turn back to the physicist.  
"Yeah?"  
"If you should need any help I'd not be averse to lending a willing ear to yourself as well as the aforementioned people. Just so you know that." This time Don did turn around. He looked hard at the professor before giving a quick nod of thanks and leaving the room.

As he exited the building and walked into the open air Don couldn't help take in the students all around him. Some where chatting with friends, some rushing to class, a few were sitting on the walls eating. They were loud and happy, completely oblivious to the danger surrounding them. He looked closer at them. There were so many slim brown haired young men. God they were all targets; all of them. And so far they had no way of knowing who the rapist would attack. For the first time Don realised that they had to solve this case not just for Charlie, but for the future victims as well as the previous ones. He was beginning to feel again. He had to distance himself from this case or he'd never be of any help; but it was good to know that his emotions were still there. As he looked around one more time he saw his younger brother standing next to his car. Yes, he had to distance himself, but not yet, not until Charlie's interview was over. Once that was done he would become a professional FBI agent again. But until then he simply could not become detached again, it wouldn't do either him or Charlie any good. He made the decision then and there that someone else was going to have to perform the interview. With this clear in his mind Don put on his sunglasses and made his way over to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **OK, so here we actually get the discription, if not in detail, of Charlie's attack. As those of you reading this already know, that involves rape, and in this chapter, also a little violence. If this disturbs you please don't read.  
**Authors Note:** Well my plan was to update sooner, and compared the length it took me last time this is a little sooner but not much. I acutally wrote most of this about 2 weeks ago but have been tweeking, sorry.  
**Thanks:** ButtercupHarmony for once again being a wonderful beta, you really help with the chapters aking any sense at all :-).  
Again to everyone who's reviewed, and especially those of you who have stuck with this even through the long waits for chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine, they're just too pretty to not want around, but alas they are not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 7**

Don sat in the interview room; Charlie was sat on his right and Megan on the opposite side of the table. The sound of Charlie's hand constantly tapping on the table was making Don progressively more and more worked up. He reached out and took his little brother's hand gently in his own, stilling the movement. He knew Megan was trying to make everything go as smoothly and painlessly as she could but it was still taking all of Don's effort to not interrupt, not to conduct the interview himself. But he didn't, this was what everyone involved had decided was best.

When they had arrived at the FBI offices Don had not been surprised to find Megan, Colby and David all standing around his desk. When they had seen Charlie and himself entering David and Colby had said something to Megan before she stood up and made her way over to them. Megan had asked Don if he wouldn't mind speaking with her for a second. Charlie had nodded his assurance that it was ok and the two agents had moved out of earshot of the younger man. Don had looked at his younger brother as he'd moved away. He had seen how this man, one who he knew usually felt at home and safe in this office, had looked very very lost; and it had broken his heart. Neither Colby nor David had made a move to go to the mathematician, both instead focusing on the papers in front of them. Don had made sure that he stayed in Charlie's line of sight; more truthfully, that Charlie had stayed in his. Megan told Don that she, they, had been thinking everything over and they had come to the belief that Don should not conduct this interview. She felt that he was simply too close to the subject and that, more importantly, he needed to be there as support for both Charlie and himself. Don gave her a small smile and told her that he'd already decided he same thing. Charlie had then been given the choice of whom he wanted to conduct the interview and so now the three of them were sitting in this room while Colby and David waited outside making sure no one could watch through the one way mirror.

Charlie looked across the table at his friend. He knew that Megan was trying to make him as comfortable and relaxed possible; but he wished that she would just come out and ask what she wanted to ask. It's not that he didn't appreciate her caution, her caring, because he did. He just wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with his fear of the conversation that was to come.

His choice of Megan as his interviewer had been, in his mind, for obvious reasons. He simply didn't think that he could take the humiliation of telling either David or Colby, two men who he respected and whose respect he wanted back, how he was so much weaker than they were. He couldn't think of any way either of them would let something like this happen to them, and to explain how he had, that he must be somehow less male than them……. No, don't think like that, you stopped thinking like that a long time ago, this can and does happen to men, you know this!!! Over the past 10 years he'd met several other survivors, they didn't like to think of themselves as victims, all definitely male; but he still couldn't imagine either of the agents allowing it to happen to them.

Don held his left hand, and although it left him feeling slightly trapped, he appreciated the physical contact. He was afraid that when Don heard exactly what had happened that night it would be a long time before he touched him again, if ever. Charlie knew there was no reason Don shouldn't touch him, but would Don know that. Don had been overly talkative in the car on the way over; he talked about everything from the weather, a rather pointless conversation as they lived in LA, to the baseball game that had been on the TV last night. He had even tried to get Charlie to explain what he had been trying to teach Ryan during the tutorial he had interrupted. God that felt like a lifetime ago! Again Charlie appreciated the effort but his mind wasn't really on the conversation. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what kind of questions Megan was going to ask.

Megan looked at the people on the other side of the table; she had never thought that it would come to this. That some day she would be questioning one of her friends on, well, anything really, other than maybe as a witness. She couldn't even imagine what was going through either of the men's heads. She knew she had yet to ask any direct questions about the attack, but not only was she trying to make Charlie more relaxed she just couldn't bring herself to say the words. Come on, take deep breath in but don't make it obvious. You can do this, you don't really have a choice.

"Charlie, I need you to tell me anything you can remember about the night of the attack. I know it was a long time ago but…"

"It was so hot that night. It was the middle of summer and although it was late it was still so hot. That's my main memory of that night, the heat, of all the stupid things to remember…..." Charlie trailed off struck by the memory.

"It's not uncommon for something small to take on great importance after a traumatic experience. What were you doing that evening that you were out late?"

"I was just taking a walk, I'd come up against a block in my calculations and needed to clear my head a bit so I could think better. I was just walking around campus; I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, just trying to work on that stupid problem. It was campus you know, it was safe. I didn't even get beaten up anymore as I finally looked like I should be there, even if I was doing my PhD I still looked like I belonged. It was great, it was fantastic even. I got into parties, had dates." Don looked at Charlie in surprise.

"I had the occasional date thank you very much. I may not have been the social butterfly that you were but I wasn't a complete recluse." Charlie's words held none of the levity that he had been aiming for. Man his jokes were definitely off today.

"That's not what I meant I was just…" Don tried to apologise. He hadn't been able to stop the look at Charlie's words, but it didn't mean that he actually thought that his baby brother had never dated throughout his many years at college.

"No it's ok, I'm sorry I reacted that way."

"No don't apologise, please don't apologise." Don didn't want to hear any apologies come out of Charlie's mouth, it didn't matter what they were for. Megan knew she needed to get the conversation back on track.

"So you were walking around the campus with your mind on other things." She gently urged Charlie.

"Yeah. I was only wearing a T and some shorts, cause of the heat. I ended up round the back of the library, still don't know how I get there, but as I wasn't really paying attention and hadn't planned a route it's not that surprising. I spent so much time there it was probably statistically likely that I'd subconsciously go there. There used…..there used to be…"

Charlie's mouth had gotten incredibly dry. He was finding it hard to get any words out. His throat just kept closing up at the thought of saying any more. Don squeezed his hand reassuringly while Megan poured him a glass of water. He took it gratefully, unnerved by how much his hand was shaking. Come on, you've been through this before several times, you can do it again!! However telling the other men in his therapy group and his shrink hadn't seemed anywhere near as scary as telling his brother and his friend. He always worked so hard for their approval, especially Don's. He wanted Don's respect; he'd wanted it all his life. He'd tried so hard for Don to be proud of him. It didn't matter about any of the mistakes Don had made, he was always going to be the coolest person Charlie would ever know, the person whose opinion would mean the most. Even when their mother was alive it was probably Don whose respect Charlie craved most. He didn't want to lose that respect. But then again, Don already knew it had happened. Surely if he was going to loose the respect he'd worked so hard to get, and finally felt like he'd achieved in some small measure, it had already happened. Knowing the details of the attack couldn't make that much of a difference surely? But when Don found out how easily he'd been subdued………God what if Don HAD already lost his respect for Charlie. What if he was holding his hand because he felt like Charlie needed protecting, that he couldn't look after himself?

Charlie pulled his hand away from Don's and his breathing became shallower. Megan saw the movement and became concerned that Charlie was becoming lost in his thoughts. The last thing he needed right now was a panic attack. She wanted to get this over as quick as possible, but she didn't want to push him. She could also see the hurt on Don's face but that was something she would have to deal with later.

"Charlie. Charlie I want you to look at me. Can you do that for me please?" She spoke in the most relaxing tone she could manage. Charlie responded to this and tentatively looked up at Megan. "Charlie, I need you to tell me what happened round the back of the library. Do you remember? You're doing fantastically but anything you can remember would be very helpful."

"ok" Charlie's voice was quieter than it had been. He held his hands clasped together. He looked at Megan but made sure to keep his gaze averted from Don's.

"There used…….there used to be an ally way, a short cut, next to the building. I turned down it, it was always in use but it was late and there was no one around. He must have followed me in. It was so sudden. He hit me with something and I just went down. He kept hitting me, I never had the chance to get back up. I thought he was going to kill me. I never had the chance to yell, I never got my breath back."

Charlie was reciting the details methodically but with no feeling. Don wanted desperately to reach out and touch his brother, to offer him physical comfort; but Charlie had pulled away from him, he obviously didn't want to be touched. Don would respect that. He listened as his little brother spoke. He listened to every word, determined to catch any detail that might be important. He might not be conducting the interview but that didn't mean he could just turn the agent in him off. He could feel the anger coursing through him. He wanted to remember this feeling; he wanted to be able to reach this anger easily when they caught the bastard. No, he was not going to let his emotions take control, he'd already decided that. God this was going to be hard. Don focused back in on Charlie's words.

"I tried to pick myself up but he was straddling me. He pulled my hips up, and pulled my shorts down. I'd been so relieved when he'd stopped hitting me; but I actually wanted him to start again. Can you believe that! He pulled my shorts down and I wanted him to get up and start hitting me again. I struggled so hard." Charlie finally turned to his brother. "God I did, you have to believe me. I tried to get away, I tried everything but I hurt, everything hurt, and I couldn't see straight. But I didn't want it, I didn't. He just wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop!!!!"

Don finally ignored his hesitance in touching the younger man and pulled his brother into a fierce hug. Charlie buried his head into Don's neck.

"Oh Charlie I know you did. I know you didn't want it. It's ok. It wasn't your fault, you hear me, this wasn't you fault. It wasn't your fault. It's ok, it's gonna be ok" Don kept speaking words of comfort into his brothers hair.

Megan watched but didn't move to disturb them. She probably would have were it anyone else but this time she'd let it slide; they both obviously needed this. Finally Charlie pulled away. She could see that although he'd let hysteria take over Charlie hadn't been crying. When she saw that he'd calmed a little she moved to talk; only Charlie beat her to it.

"He tied my hands behind my back with something, it felt like rope but I'm not sure……there was something…….god what was it…….he was wearing gloves!!!!!! He had leather gloves on; wow I can't believe I remembered that. Then he………he raped me. When he'd finished got off me, cut the rope and walked away. I wasn't really aware of what was happening, but I remember thinking it was strange that he didn't tell me to keep mouth shut or something. I always thought that in a situation like that a person would be threatened not to tell anyone. I suppose if he was moving on to another campus or city he probably didn't need to did he? I finally got up and went back to my room. After that, I honestly don't really remember until the next morning when I got up and went to class. I'm sorry."

"No Charlie that was perfect. I just need to ask you one thing if that's alright with you?" Charlie looked up at Don. Don, unknowingly, had tears streaming down his face but he wasn't making a sound. Charlie could seem to cry for himself, and Don couldn't stop. Charlie reached over a gently wiped the tears off of one of Don's cheeks.

"It's ok."

The comment may have answered Megan's question but she knew it wasn't aimed at her so she waited for Charlie to turn back towards her before she continued. When he did turn to her she was amazed by his composure. He'd just told them the most traumatic moment of his life and he appeared to not be falling apart. Sure there had been moments when it had looked like he would, but he hadn't. She supposed having 10 years to get used to the idea probably helped, but she had definitely underestimated his strength; they all had.

"Charlie did he say anything to you at all?" Charlie thought hard, trying to remember anything he could about that night. There was nothing. Charlie shook his head.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You've been a great help."

Megan smiled reassuringly at Charlie as she stood up from the desk. She picked up her things and moved towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Don once again grab his brother into a tight hug. Whether he was comforting Charlie or himself she wasn't sure, she figured it was probably a little of both. She quietly opened the door and let herself out, closing it behind her to give them some privacy. David and Colby were still standing guard by the door making sure no one could view the interview. They turned to her questioningly. Megan ignored their looks, leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and finally let the tears fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: **A story involving rape, although there's nothing in this chapter.  
**Authors Note:** Trying to actually move the plot along for once, I hope I haven't lost the characters because of that. I hope everyone's looking forward to the holidays. Whichever religious, or atheist, holiday you practice, have a great one.  
**Thanks:** ButtercupHarmony for once again being a wonderful beta, I'll say it ever time as it's always true :-).  
All the reviewers, your all fantastic, I really truly appreciate it. I'm bemused, but they do so make my day.  
**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine, they're just too pretty to not want around, but alas they are not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 8  
**

Don stood in the conference room and looked at the board in front of him. On it were the pictures of all the victims from the LA colleges. His mind was finally focused on the case, rather than on anyone's feelings. He still couldn't quite believe how emotional he'd become during Charlie's interview. Not that he thought he was unjustified in doing so, it's just that it was unexpected. He didn't know how Charlie had stayed so calm. He had noticed that Charlie was perhaps nearer to cracking than he had let on so after they had collected them selves a little he had called Larry to come and take Charlie home. It sounded as if Larry had been sitting in his car waiting for a call, as he thought he heard the engine turn on before he'd even hung up, but maybe that was just his imagination.

He was so focused on the board, trying to find anything that they had missed, although he knew there was nothing, that he never heard Director Merrick enter the room. It wasn't until he spoke that Don became aware of the other man's presence.

"Agent Eppes, may I have a word with you?" Don started at the voice. Quickly regaining his composure he turned to face his boss.

"Of course, what is it?" Merrick looked apologetically at the agent.

"I'm taking you off this case."

"What? No. That's…you can't…."Don looked in shock at the man in front of him.

"I can and I am. You would too in my position. You are too personally involved in this case, technically I should be taking your whole team off this case." Don stared horrified at his boss. "But I'm not going to. I'm putting Agent Reeves in charge."

"But…"

"No buts, Agent Reeves is perfectly capable of handling this case. You are on personal leave until the department psychiatrist feels you are able to resume your duties." Don was speechless. He turned away from the other man and walked to the glass wall. He could see Colby and David trying to subtly look at the room. When they saw him look in their direction the suddenly became very interested in their work. Don looked away from them but did not turn back around. He sighed.

"I understand taking me off the case but I don't need to see a shrink."

"You've just found out that your brother was raped; I disagree." Don carried on looking out at the office so he didn't see the Director's face soften. "Look, I'm sorry, and I hope you won't be off work for long, but you're head's elsewhere, understandably so, and you'd be a danger in the field and that's a chance I just can't take."

Don understood, he really did, but that didn't make it any easier. He, like Charlie, wanted to help on this case, needed to help, and here he was being told that he couldn't. He knew that Megan was capable of leading this case, and he approved of the choice, but the idea of having to sit back and let other people find the basted made him feel sick. He had been unable to protect his brother then; and he was going to be unable to do it now as well. He turned his attention back to Colby and David who had long since stopped even pretending that they weren't watching him, and noticed they had been joined by Megan. He heard his boss sigh behind him.

"I really am sorry. Give my best to Charlie. We will do everything we can to find this man." And with that Merrick left the room.

Don saw him walk over to the other agents; he stopped briefly and before moving on. From the expressions on their faces and the way Megan turned sharply to look at him he knew they had just been told of his 'leave'. He looked her in the eye before moving back into the centre of the room and once again looking at the board.

A short while later Don heard the footsteps of his three friends enter the office. He was sitting on the edge of a table and again didn't turn to look at them. God, people were going to start thinking he was really rude. He should really do something about that.

He heard two chairs being pulled out and sat on as Megan moved into his line of sight. He had been expecting this, for the three of them to come and attempt to comfort him, but he was surprised when he heard the sound of other agents entering the room as well. When it appeared everyone was settled Megan nodded at him and started to talk.

"Ok, there's nothing else we can do tonight but tomorrow's going to be busy and I need everyone rested so head home and get some sleep. Tomorrow most of you are going to be working on CalSci campus getting as much information about any new faces there as possible. We're going to let the students know there's a danger so that, even if we can't catch the perp quickly, we can try and stop the next attack. I don't want many details out there; I just want to let people know that they need to be extra careful, so we're going to go round classes and give a brief description of a possible target."

Don was confused. Why was she doing this with him in the room? She knew he wasn't on the case otherwise she wouldn't even be holding this briefing. She had even acknowledged him when she started. What was she doing?

"Most of you know that Agent Eppes is no longer working on this case, most of you know the reason why. However, if this is alright with him, I want him on campus tomorrow with you. Most of the students will recognise him as Professor Eppes's brother and therefore be more likely to trust him."

Oh! Don hadn't thought of that. Probably wouldn't have thought of that. He'd known Megan was going to hold her own leading this, he'd never thought she might be better. Maybe not better, maybe just different. But different wasn't necessarily bad.

"Trust is very important in this case. Is that going to be ok?" She looked straight at Don. Don didn't think he could have been more grateful to her if he tried. He knew that although her reasoning was sound, she was also making an effort to keep him involved in this case, even if it was unofficially.

"That's fine." He nodded his head and hoped she, but no one else, could see his gratitude.

"You'll be with Agent Sinclair. Agent Granger and I are going to question Mitch Blain" Megan pointed to the picture on the board of the most recent victim. "We're also going to go see Russell Cary. For those of you who don't know who that is he's our possible original victim. Anyway, find out anything, I want to know about it straight away ok."

Megan looked around the room. She'd run investigations before but this was different. Of course it was different, she had a personal interest in this one that wasn't just solving the case and finding the bad guy. She really didn't want to be in charge of this one, she was trying too hard to do solve this as quickly as possible. Her logical side was glad that Don wasn't on the case, but she couldn't bring herself to completely remove him from it. She had been telling the truth about the students trusting him. She knew they recognised him, she'd seen it herself the times she'd been there, and she knew they trusted Charlie, she just hoped that trust would be extended to his brother.

"Alright, that's it. Go home and get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow and I want to catch the first classes at the college so it's up early. See you all tomorrow." The agents all got up and started leaving the room. David turned to Don before leaving.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Don appreciated the offer but didn't want to be reliant on someone else.

"Nah I think I'll drive myself but thanks for offering."

"That's cool, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." David followed the rest of the agents out of the room, leaving Don and Megan. They looked at each other for a short while before Don stood up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He looked Megan in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess you will." She sent him a small smile which was returned.

Don left Megan in the room. He knew she would be there for a while. He collected his things and began to make his way to the parking lot. Reaching his car Don was looking forward to getting home, have a few beers and collapsing. But what about Charlie? Should he head over to the house? His Dad obviously had no idea what had happened, what if Charlie needed something but there was no one there? But Charlie probably didn't want him there; wouldn't want to be crowded. And Don needed a rest. If he was going to be of use he needed to rest tonight. This decided, Don climbed into his car, started the engine, and proceeded to drive away from work. It was only when he was half way there that he realised that he wasn't, in fact, headed towards his apartment. Instead, he appeared to be going exactly where he'd said he wouldn't. Oh well, at least Dad will have better food that he did.


End file.
